y2k_pifandomcom-20200214-history
Eoin Gallagher
Eoin Gallagher is a player character in Y2KPI. His playbook is The Expert. He is played by Sam Hubbard. He is no longer played as of session 10. Background A Biochemistry professor at NYU who has worked as a consultant to the FBI esoteric departments as a known expert on physiology and habits of many of the more unsavoury creatures of the world. Grew up in New York born and bred before attending NYU and never leaving. Until a few years ago when upon reuniting with an old friend from the agency, Victor Barnes, he agreed to help fund and start a PI agency to investigate and deal with the esoteric as the government began reducing its operations. Personality A relatively calm presence who finds it hard to focus at times as he easily gets lost in his own thoughts and musings. He has a slight penchant for lecturing as a leftover from the days at NYU. He sees himself more often as the background support to the Agency doing the research and advising the various employees about the best course of action. In his time off he can often be found visiting conferences or travelling the world to hunt down more tomes to improve upon the family library he inherited. Relationships [http://y2k-pi.wikia.com/wiki/Alex_Jankowski Alex Jankowski]'- Another university student who provides expertise in a field where Eoin's can fall short. He is in the mind that Alex is a useful person to have around and is currently Eoin's preferred person to pass on his knowledge of the esoteric to.' Olivia Meyers- The new girl at the agency. Eoin has yet to form a solid opinion about her but he is viewing her as he does most younger people; as a potential student. As such he wants to try and get to know them whilst making sure they are prepared and know everything they need to for the job. Quinn Valentine- A respected colleague. Eoin likes Quinns general attitude to work and the fact that Quinn comes to him for information and advice. He is also glad to have a younger pair of arms around the place to help out when the going gets tough as he knows he isn't great back up on his own for Victor in times calling for physical action. Taylor- An ex-student of theirs whom had many a flight of fancy seeing connections and cover ups which sometimes came to close to the hidden truth. Eoin took it into his head to try and push them away from those conclusions whilst they were a student. Victor Barnes - An old friend and the co-owner and founder of the PI agency, "Barnes and Gallagher Private Investigations". He was Eoin's main contact when he consulted for the FBI despite some differences in opinion they are very tight friends and Eoin respects Victor. They are also roommates in the apartment that doubles as the PI headquarters. Playbook Eoin's playbook is The Expert. The full details of his character are as follows: Ratings * Charm: 0 * Cool: +2 * Sharp: +3 * Tough: -1 * Weird: +1 Look * Man * Thoughtful face * Tailored Colthes Gear * Silver sword (2-harm hand messy silver) * Cold iron sword (2-harm hand messy iron) * Magnum (3-harm close reload loudud) Moves * Often Right: '''When '''a hunter comes to you for advice about a problem, give them your honest opinion and advice. If they take your advice, they get +1 ongoing while following your advice, and you mark experience * Preparedness: When''' you need something unusual or rare', roll +Sharp. On a 10+, you have it right here right now. On a 7-9 you have it, but not here: it will take some time to get it. On a miss, you know where it is, but it's somewhere real bad. * '''The Woman (or Man) With The Plan: At the beginning of each mystery', roll +Sharp. On a 10+hold 2, on a 7-9 hold 1. Spend the hold to be where you need to be, prepared and ready. On a miss, the Keeper holds 1 they can spend to put you in the worst place, unprepared and unready. * Medic: You have a full first aid kit, and the training to heal people. When you do first aid, roll +Cool. On a 10+ the patient is stabilized and healed of 2 harm. On a 7-9 choose one: heal 2 harm or stabilize the injury. On a miss, you cause an extra 1 harm. This move takes the place of regular first aid. * Haven '''You have set up a safe place to work. Pick three options: ** '''Lore Library. '''When you hit the books, take +1 forward to '''investigate the mystery (as long as historical or reference works are appropriate) ** Protection Spells. ''' Your Haven is safe from monsters - they cannot enter. Monsters might be able to do something special to evade the wards, but not easily. ** '''Armory. '''You have a stockpile of mystical and rare monster-killing weapons and items. If you '''need a special weapon, roll + Weird. On a 10+ you have it (and plenty if that matters). On a 7-9 you have it, but only the minimum. On a miss, You've got the wrong thing. ** Infirmary. You can heal people, and have the space for one or two to recuperate. The Keeper will tell you how long any patient’s recovery is likely to take, and if you need extra supplies or help. Category:Player Characters